1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephony, and more particularly to testing a connection in a telephone network.
2. Related Art
In a modem telephone network, the need often arises to evaluate the condition of the network. Typically, this evaluation takes place one connection at a time. Two endpoints are selected, thereby defining the connection. Test equipment is then deployed to one of the endpoints. In order to properly evaluate the connection, however, it is necessary to control the conditions imposed on the connection by the other endpoint.
In a conventional telephone network test method, a network switch is selected as one endpoint of the connection to be tested, and a particular telephone is selected as the other end of the connection. The selected switch is typically located in a central office of the network provider. In order to test the connection between a particular telephone and the selected switch, a technician with test equipment is dispatched to the location of the telephone. The technician connects the test equipment to the telephone and dials the selected switch to establish the connection to be tested.
In order to control the conditions imposed upon the connection by the switch end of the connection, a device known as a test responder is connected to the selected switch. In order to impose a particular condition on the connection to support a particular test, the technician may, for example, dial a particular number that causes the test responder to impose the particular condition on the connection.
A primary disadvantage of this approach is that a connection cannot be tested end-to-end, that is, between one termination and another. At most, a connection can be tested between one termination and a test point within the telephone network, such as a switch.
Another disadvantage of this approach is that connections to particular telephones can only be tested by sending a technician to the location of the telephone. This arrangement imposes significant costs on the network provider, and inconveniences the user of the telephone, who must rearrange his schedule to accommodate the technician.